Zombot Sharktronic Sub
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Zombot Sharktronic Sub (PvZH). (only when inhaling) (can't inhale it and plants behind it) |first seen = Big Wave Beach - Day 32 Modern Day - Day 33 |flavor text = The Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a true labor of love. Dr. Zomboss obsessed over every detail of the aquatic mechanism of doom as he worked on it day in and day out from the wee hours of the morning until well after dark. He carefully handcrafted the shark's nearly impenetrable skin. He shaved each razor-sharp tooth to a point by hand. And he painstakingly installed the lethal plant-consuming fan inside the machines' horrific maw all by himself. Zomboss shed more than one tear of joy when his masterpiece was complete. Say what you will about the evil genius, but he is quite passionate about his projects.}} Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the boss of Big Wave Beach appearing in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It appears in Big Wave Beach - Day 32 and possibly Modern Day - Day 33. Its design is based on a shark and a submarine. Almanac entry Overview The Zombot Sharktronic Sub approximately absorbs 42000 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 10000, 24000, and finally at 42000 damage per shot, when it is defeated. Attacks The Zombot Sharktronic Sub randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies, depending on the phase: *It will summon sharks to eat plants that are in the water. *It will activate the mouth turbines, which pull plants as well as zombies into it and destroys them in two rows in front of the turbine. This attack can be stopped if it sucks up a Tangle Kelp or gets hit by a plant food projectile excluding bananas. Plants disabled by octopi will not be sucked in, as well as all plants to the left of one. *It will submerge and reappear in a different lane. While submerged it cannot be harmed. Strategies :See Big Wave Beach - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 33. Gallery Plants Vs Zombies 2 Final ZomBoss Zombot Sharktronic Sub, Big Wave Beach Part 2 - Day 32|Gameplay against the Zombot Sharktronic Sub LDfzXXZWhvQ.jpg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub in an advertisement for Big Wave Beach Part 2 Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-37-13.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-37-31.png|Almanac entry part 2 Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-37-47.png|Almanac entry part 3 HD Zombot Sharkatronic Sub.png|HD Zombot Sharktronic Sub Zombot Sharktonic Sub.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub in the boss battle scenario Zombot's sharks.PNG2..PNG|A shark summoned by Zombot Sharktronic Sub eating a plant Shark zombot splash.PNG|Zombot Sharktronic Sub going underwater Pulling TK.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub pulling a Tangle Kelp Tangle block.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub getting stunned after pulling a Tangle Kelp ZombotSharktronicSubStunModernDay.jpg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub getting stunned (Modern Day) Defeated Shark.png|Defeated Zombot Sharktronic Sub Screenshot 2014-11-18-20-34-25.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub in an advertisement for coins Screenshot 2015-01-29-20-42-10.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub as seen in the trailer for Big Wave Beach Part 2 Zombot Sharktronic Broken glass.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub broken glass ZombotSharkWithFisherman.jpg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub in a promotional picture Blue Shark Sub.jpg|Slowed down Zombot Sharktronic Sub affected by the Power Snow ATLASES ZOMBIEBEACHZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets rip.PNG|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub is pulling a palm tree in the Part 2 trailer Chinese version Pci83If.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub in an advertisement for a boss event Trivia *Before the 7.6.1 update, the turbine attack would have only drawn in zombies but Plant Food effects would not have stunned the Zombot. *It, Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, and Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur are the only Zombots in the first two games to completely encase Dr. Zomboss. *It is the 2nd Zombot to be based on an animal and at the same time, not 4-legged while the 1st is Zombot Dark Dragon, the 3rd being Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, and the 4th being Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. *It summons all Big Wave Beach zombies except Fisherman Zombie and Beach Flag Zombie. **However, in the promotional picture, it has Zombot Sharktronic Sub with Fisherman Zombies, even though it does not spawn those zombies. *It loses its teeth and dorsal fin when defeated. The cabin that Dr. Zomboss occupies will also be flooded with water, and he appears to be saying something inside. *Octopi, plants behind them, and Lily Pads cannot be sucked in by Zombot Sharktronic Sub's mouth turbine. *Its full body cannot be seen. This is shared with the Zombot Dark Dragon, Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC and Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. However, Zombot Dark Dragon's full body is seen on the Boss Battle tileset. *When it is submerged, it cannot be damaged. *A glitch can occur where its turbine will not get stuck when sucking in a Tangle Kelp. *Unlike most Zomboss creations, the charge attack does not include the creation performing a running dash across two adjacent rows. *It has the longest almanac entry out of any zombie. *A glitch can occur where it does not move at all, and attacks from plants do not damage it. *Its intro music is from the Ancient Egypt Dr. Zomboss intro. *It is on land in the Almanac in the Chinese version. *Despite Lily Pads being immune to Zombot Sharktronic Sub's mouth turbine attack, it can still be killed if placed on the sixth column in the third or fourth lane, where the Zombot would resurface for the last time before exploding. **This means Zombot Sharktronic Sub can only kill two Lily Pads per battle. **This is also the same case with Guacodile and Tangle Kelp (without activating these two plants) but the only difference is it can be killed or activated in many ways. **If there is a plant (including the first plant mentioned above) above the two Lily Pads where the Zombot will land before it explodes, it can kill a total of four plants (three if there is a Guacodile/Tangle Kelp and a Lily Pad with a plant on it). *It is immune to Shrinking Violet and its Plant Food effect, most likely because the fight against it would become too easy since when the plant would be programmed to shrink this zombie, and their damage will be doubled and it would reduce their health. **Additionally, it is also immune to Stunion's stunning effect if it's planted in front of the Zombot. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Big Wave Beach - Day 32 *Modern Day - Day 33 *Zombot ru:Подводный Зомбот-акулотроник Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Bosses Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Zombies that move plants Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Zombots Category:Vehicle zombies